Magdalena 'Mags' Vargas
Mags arrived in West Virginia via Baltimore in late 2102. When the bombs came down she was living in a downtown condo, being raised by her older sister. They took cover in one of the many Baltimore fallout shelters available to the general public and emerged a few weeks afterwards when the supplies ran out. Her and her sister got by however they could, selling chems, sex, stealing supplies, and taking advantage of people’s good graces. When she settled in Appalachia, Mags found a place as a barkeep at the Bend. She was also in charge of one of the Bend’s brothels which housed around ten prostitutes who specialized in every type of hedonistic pleasure imaginable. Mags was a party girl. She drank and used chems regularly, to the point where she was an addict. Her chem of choice was any variant of psycho, as she liked how strong and invulnerable it made her feel. When she wasn't doing chems, she managed the job board for the local mercenaries to pick up jobs from. Death Late 2103, about a year after Mags first arrived to the Bend; Candy, the Bend's accountant, discovers a discrepancy in the books. The money going to the Bend and Mags' logs don't add up. Mags was hardly present at the bar, and not taking any bets on the fights that were happening. She still, however, logged them and pocketed any money that was coming in through the bar. Shortly after, it's discovered she was conducting big business deals and involving the Bend without the Boss' knowledge. Candy calculated upwards of 15.000 caps have gone missing within the last few months. That, and her decision to not be forthcoming with her business deals, was enough for the Boss to call her in. But Mags already disappeared, leaving behind most of her possessions. A bounty was put out, and a number of people responded - none were successful in the first few days. Feeling her trust was betrayed, Val debated going after her to in some way "reclaim" her previous job as a hunter, but decided against it. Tex was a newcomer to the Bend who initially took on a different job. A bounty hunter by trade, his mission to find the Marked took him to the northern part of the Savage Divide, where he was held at gunpoint by two men. He managed to take one hostage and kill the other. The remaining man was set up as bait and sent to the place he was from - the Sons of Dane compound - where a few people were gathered outside. From a vantage point, Tex shot at the three grenades strapped to the chest of one of the group members. Approaching the carnage, he questioned the severely maimed survivors. One of them was Mags. Although not knowing her personally, he posed a trick question, and her body language gave him part of the answer. The other part was recognizing her from other people's description - mainly her trademark well manicured nails. As proof of the kill, he cut off her hand at the wrist. Category:Characters Category:The Bend Category:Deceased